Draco's Journey
by morwenna92
Summary: Find out what happened to Draco on the train journey to Hogwarts in his 3rd year when the Dememntor's search the train.


"Be good!"

"Don't forget to write."

"Don't blow up a toilet seat!"

The cries of good bye echoed through the train not matter how strange they were, but none were for him he knew as he lugged his trunk along the train trying to find a suitable carriage.

Half way along a 6th year collided with him who was hurrying along in the opposite direction.  
>"Oi! Watch where you're going!" he cried after almost tripping.<br>"Watch yourself! You should look where you're going." Was the retort he got, this boy however hadn't even stopped and had disappeared through the carriage doors before he had heard anything.

With a sigh the trunk was picked up again and was pulled along until what seemed like an empty compartment was found. Although upon opening the door it was however discovered that it was occupied by two boys. The one pulling the trunk knew them immediately and felt irritated, "Crabbe, Goyle where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere help me with this trunk!"

The boys rose at once to retrieve it from where the owner had left it. Mean while he took the seat by the window preparing himself for what he presumed would be an uneventful journey.

As the journey continued his 'friends' endless talk of the latest news of Serious Blacks escape bored him when he suddenly had an idea. "Have you heard Blacks after Potter?"  
>This statement was met by blank looks and he felt exasperated but continued. "My father told me, he heard it from the Minister himself. Before Black escaped he had been heard talking in his sleep about Hogwarts and everyone knows he was a follower of the Dark Lord,"<p>

He was again met by a blank silence.

"Oh come on! You must know that!"  
>Again nothing,<p>

"Seriously don't you two..."

This statement was interrupted by all the lights going out.

"What happened?" Came from Crabbe's direction.

"It's nothing, probably just some 1st years playing around."

"I wouldn't be sure about that Draco, the trains slowing down!"

And it was Draco who was still sat by the window found he couldn't see much because night had fallen suddenly but he could feel the train gradually becoming obviously slower. Then he felt the air around him becoming uncomfortably cold. "Have they messed with the heating too?" He commented noticing his voice was slightly higher than usual. He ignored this and get up as the train stopped and went to the compartment door and looked out.  
>All along the train he saw people doing the same, suddenly everyone to his right began pulling back inside their compartment and slamming the doors.<p>

And there it was, tall, dark and seemingly floating along towards him. Hood pulled up over where he knew there would be no face.

He didn't scream; and later he would deny making any noise at all; but let out a high pitch squeak and bolted out through the doors away from the creature ignoring the cry's following him from Crabbe and Goyle.

When he felt he was a safe distance from it he flung himself into the nearest open set of doors which he found was full of people and due to the darkness he fell over several pairs of legs landing sprawled unceremoniously on the floor with many cries of "Hey" "Oi" and

"What the?"

But all he could get out was a horse whisper of "De...dementor."

Shortly after it passed by and everyone shivered and Draco was forced to recount memories from his childhood of his father abandonment, his mothers coldness and his only companion being the elf, his servant.  
>Even when it had passed Draco stayed where he was until the lights returned and he discovered to his dismay that he was in a carriage containing Fred and George Weasley and their friend Lee Jordan. They were grinning down at him. Before they could say anything he got up, "What are you looking at?"<p>

"Hello Draco" George sniggered,

"Where you frightened?" Fred was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Scared! Of course I wasn't scared. If you thought I was, my acting skills far surpass my expectations."

With that he stalked out the carriage back to his own leaving behind a horde of laughter.


End file.
